


Lapis' experience

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breath Loss, Choking, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, slight abuse, tentacle dicks, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredly, Jasper messes around with Lapis who gladly takes this wild experience. </p><p>//This is a first person POV (Lapis' POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis' experience

Clank, Clank, Clank. I hear the boots clicking and clanking against the cold metal floor. I don't care who it is, my eyes are going to remain shut unless I'm forced to open them. Even if it's Yellow Diamond, I'm not opening my eyes. I sigh and curl up on the floor, trying to keep myself warm. Wearing a crop top and skirt doesn't help. I wish Jasper was here to keep me warm.

With that, the room door opened and someone entered. I didn't know who it was but I kept my eyes closed. I just want to sleep and cuddle with Jasper. I loudly yawned, stretching out on my belly before being disturbed.

A large hand grabs me by the scruff and picks me up, leaving me dangling and curled up like a small gemling when their mother or sire picks them up. I loudly yawn, deciding to open my eyes to then stare at Jasper who stares right back at me. I simply smile and reach out, trying to cling to her chest.

Jasper simply rolled her eyes and she groaned, placing me down before deciding to sit next to me. I start purring as she started to stroke my hair in which I happily leaned closer into her hand. 

"Mm, Jasper... Why are you here? Don't you have things to do?" I softly spoke as I see a grin spread across Jasper's face, her plump lips parting to show her white fangs. I gulp, seeming intimidated by her grin. It gives me a bad feeling. Especially when she moves her hands down to my hip. 

Jasper purred and she leaned in to smooch me. "Oh Lapis.. I didn't think your name was 'things'" She lustfully cooed in which I darkly blush although I allow Jasper to do whatever she wants to. The large gem starts rubbing my hips and thighs before she reaches up my skirt roughly spanks my ass in which I squeal, lowering my eyelids as I panted softly. "Mm.." I moan afterwards. The large gem continues to spank me, leaving a dark handprint on my ass. It stings but fuck, I love it. I tilt my head expose my neck slightly more as Jasper starts to nip at the skin, leaving multiple marks there. The feeling is weird but I allow the large gem to do whatever I want. She starts moving down lower with each nip, kiss, and bite. I shakily breathe, reaching out to gently hold onto her beige mane as I shiver.

"You're noisy." The large gem giggled gently and she gently tugged off my skirt. Both things made me blush darkly.  
"I-I know." I sheepishly admit as I finally let out a gentle squeak as Jasper starts lapping at my clit. I pull my hand to my face, gently biting on it to muffle the lewd noises escaping from my mouth as Jasper continued to lap before moving in to my entrance, slipping her tongue in as she delved it into my hot core. I let out a muffled moan, drooling against my hand as I rock my hips against her tongue. My noises grow louder by the moment, roughly gripping Jasper's hair. I was about to cum but Jasper pulled away, licking her lips as she teasingly looked up to me. The look in her eyes pissed me off so badly! She knew I was going to cum and she pulled away on purpose.

I wipe my hand off and pull away from Jasper before falling back as I reach down to touch myself but Jasper quickly grabs my two hands, holding them above my head with my larger. I practically sob as I grow more desperate to cum. I'm quickly silenced as Jasper leans in, starting to make out with me. I groan, bucking my hips as I open my mouth for the large gem. 

Jasper fought her tongue against mine as she started to grind against me. I try my best to remain silent but I eventually have to jerk away from her. The large gem wiped the saliva from her lips as she grinned widely. I do the same but I loudly whimper.

"Beg for it."  
"P-Please! Fuck me! I want your huge length inside of my cunt!" I loudly cried out as my wishes were soon fulfilled. Nearly as soon as I spoke, Jasper removed her uniform and shoved her tentacle inside of me. It was huge. Because of the size, there was a small uncomfortable bulge in my belly. I really don't like it but I start crying out as soon as she starts to roughly pound into me. I move with every single one of her thrusts, sobbing and moaning. 

Jasper let out a gentle moan which makes me moan too. She thrusts her tentadick deep into my cunt in which I greatly enjoy. "Mmh, Ooh.. ooohhh.. fuck!! Jasper!! I'm gonna cumm!!" I cry out as a buck my hips. The large gem thrusts into me a few more times before pulling out. Once again, I didn't cum. At this point I was about to get up and fucking shove my foot in her ass if she didn't let me cum soon. As nasty as Jasper is, she probably would enjoy it.

"You're gonna have to make me cum first. Now come on, start sucking babe." Jasper cooed to me in which she released my hands. I immediately crawl over to her, leaning in to start licking her huge tentadick. I glanced up to her, panting against her as I tried my best to make the large gem cum.

My hands wrap around the tentacle as I start gently pumping with both hands. I lean in to lick at the tip in which Jasper loudly moaned and doubly gripped my hair. I winced but continued my actions either way. My attempts in taking the tentacle of my mouth are awful. I'm slobbering all over it and I can't even fit the entire thing in my mouth. I groan loudly but continue either away. Jasper continues to moan and buck her hips into my mouth as I gag slightly. My eyes widen as she pushes me off and decides to cum over my face. "Aww.. Jasper! I wanted to swallow.." I pitifully whimper as I start wiping my face off, scowling a little.

Jasper got up and she regenerated her uniform, panting gently. "Mm, too bad." She laughed. Oh how that ever irritated me. "Now you stay right there. I have things to do. Make sure not to touch yourself while I'm gone." The large gem purred.  
"What happens if I touch myself?"  
"Bad things."  
"And what happens if I don't?"  
"I'll let you suck me off. I'll make sure to cum in your mouth, Lapis." Jasper loudly laughed before she exited the room.

I watched the large gem leave the room before I sat back, shivering a little. What could she mean by bad things? Certainly she wouldn't hurt me and I know that for a fact. Although it sounded nice to have her hot warm cum in my mouth, I reached down to start touching myself. Both fingers rubbed against my clit as I softly moaned. My fingers started to get faster as I pleasured myself.

"Aaah.. Mm.. Jaaaasper.." I softly cry out as I close my eyes, panting softly. I flop over on my side and lift my leg into the air as I reach down, pushing the two fingers against my entrance. My moans start to grow louder as I gently insert another finger and start thrusting. Just imagining this was Jasper doing all of this made it feel all so much better. With a pitiful yet loud moan, I finally came. After two orgasm denials, I was finally satisfied although I was pretty much laying in a puddle of my own cum. It was disgusting so I got up and decided to wipe up the mess with my skirt. I could regenerate a new one anyway.

Since the skirt wasn't enough, I remove my shirt to clean up the mess. At least that was enough to clean the rest up. I sign, sitting back down as I lazily fondle with my breast, gently rolling my nipples between my fingers. I really don't understand how other gems feel pleasure from this.. I guess they're pretty sensitive. 

Jasper finally enters the room again and she stares at me while I stare back. I simply smile while her lips parted as she grinned once again.

"You nasty little whore, you came. I don't even have a fucking nose and I can smell it." Jasper heavily breathed through her mouth as she licked her lips afterwards. "Don't think I'm not stupid." The large gem gently yet slyly purred in which she inched towards me. I start to grow slightly nervous, gulping gently.

"You denied my orgasm twice Jasper.. I was too desperate." I whimper.  
"That's exactly why I left. I knew you'd cum one way or another while I was gone."

My eyes widen and I loudly whimper. This was all planned! Jasper was so fucking sneaky. It pisses me off but fuck, she's so gorgeous and loveable. I don't understand why I let her do these things to me.

"Since you've been a bad girl, you're gonna be punished." The large gem laughed and I whimpered a little, preparing myself. I didn't expect her to reach in and grab my throat but she did. The large gem lifted me in the air before reaching in her hand, sliding her two fingers into my hot throbbing core. I let out a choked sob at the feeling but yet I spread my legs for Jasper as she keeps me held by the throat.

She uses her other hand to shove two fingers in my mouth in which I suckled on them. Drools and slobber were oozing from the corners of my mouth. They flowed freely as I opened my mouth to gasp for breath as Jasper roughly thrusted her two fingers inside of me. She tightens her grip on my throat in which I gag a little, tightly shutting my eyes. I proceed drooling over the large gem's fingers. Most of the drool and slobber dripped onto the floor and my chest.

I can barely breathe and Jasper thrusting her fingers makes it worst because I'm constantly moaning and crying out with pleasure. The feeling is sooo good, I can't resist to start bucking my hips and trying to shove Jasper's fingers deeper. As soon as Jasper realized I was having fun, she tightened her grip on my throat even more. I pitifully sob and reach up my smaller hands to grab ahold of her thick arm, sinking my nails in as I then let out a choked moan.

I open my eyes, staring at Jasper as my brows furrow. I continue to buck my hips although I could barely breathe. My noises grew louder and louder in which Jasper took immense satisfaction, slightly loosening her grip on my throat. I gasp for breath as I continue bucking my hips.

With a few more thrusts of Jasper's fingers, I finally cum and clench around the fingers, practically letting out a choked scream. I can barely breathe now and I can feel my body getting numb with each passing second.

I can feel Jasper's fingers slide out of me and then place me down. She finally releases my throat in which I gasp for breath, my breathing heavily. Jasper seems to just watch me calm down before deciding to lean in, lapping up most of the cum. I shiver, leaning closer to her tongue.

Jasper licked her lips after pulling away. "How was that?" She purred softly and laid down next to me. I simply wheezed, crawling over and cuddling up to her. I try my best to catch my breath but I only continue to heavily breathe, rubbing the dark mark on my throat left by Jasper.

After a while of calming down, I cuddled against Jasper who affectionately returned them. I let out a choked purr, closing my eyes.

"I want to do that sometime again.."  
"The choking?"  
"Fuck no. I just want gentle, enjoyable sex."  
"Mm, fine.." Jasper softly spoke as I snuggled closer to her, pressing my face in her breast. I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
